Mysterious Black Yin Mountain
The Mysterious Black Yin Mountain is a famous mountain range located in the Great Desolate Province. Home to the Ghastly Puppet Cult which build their Ghastly Puppet City on the top of the mountain. Throughout the year, a formidable bone-cutting cold enveloped this mountain range, hence ordinary people did not dare to stay here for too long, or else the cold qi would enter their bodies and freeze their blood. It was said that there was an even more terrible and renowned Mother Earth Mysterious Black Yin Crevice in the deepest part of the Mysterious Black Yin Mountain Range. No one knew how deep this Mysterious Black Yin Crevice was, and an extremely terrifying Cold Primal Wind gathered there. Within it, Cold Primal Wind attacked from all directions, resulting in the formation of countless Cold Primal Vortexes of various sizes. Once pulled into one, even a Manifestation Stage practitioner would be faced with certain death. Hence, the Mother Earth Mysterious Black Yin Crevice was undoubtedly a forbidden area within the Mysterious Black Yin Mountain Range.Mysterious Black Yin Mountain:【WDQK】Chapter 309 – Ghastly Puppet City Even among the many mountain ranges within the entire Great Desolate Province, the area covered by the Mysterious Black Yin Mountain Range ranked among the top. The mountain range was overflowing with Demonic Beasts and it was unknown how many powerful practitioners had died there. Furthermore, there were many alluring treasure remnants within the mountain range, and from time to time, some fortunate fellows would find places where some powerful practitioners had fallen, thus obtaining numerous martial arts and even Soul Treasures. Due to this fact, although the Mysterious Black Yin Mount Range was very dangerous, it was one of the most popular places within the Great Desolate Province.Mysterious Black Yin Mountain:【WDQK】Chapter 309 – Ghastly Puppet City The Mysterious Black Yin Mountain top was extremely spacious and many imposing buildings towered on it. At the center, there was a plaza that was almost a thousand meters wide. The plaza was made of black rock and endless cold qi faintly diffused from below, condensing into a cold fog which spread out in the sky.Mysterious Black Yin Mountain:【WDQK】Chapter 309 – Ghastly Puppet City History Story Location The Mysterious Black Yin Mountain is a famous mountain range located in the Great Desolate Province.Location:【WDQK】Chapter 309 – Ghastly Puppet City Strength Major Factions Factions Resources Events Beasts The mountain range was overflowing with Demonic Beasts and it was unknown how many powerful practitioners had died there.Beasts:【WDQK】Chapter 309 – Ghastly Puppet City Landmarks The Mother Earth Mysterious Black Yin crevice The Mother Earth Mysterious Black Yin crevice isa seemingly endless titanic natural crevice. All one could see was a pitch-black darkness. No one knew how deep it was and an extremely terrifying Earth Terminus Cold Qi spouted out from the crevice like a fountain. As they collided, they formed into an extremely frightening disordered flow, densely covering the crevice and the sky above, like a natural barrier which directly obstructed anyone entering it. In the middle of the Mysterious Black Yin crevice is a calm zone. It allows one to avoid the turbulence.The Mother Earth Mysterious Black Yin crevice:【WDQK】Chapter 317 – Mysterious Black Yin CreviceThe Mother Earth Mysterious Black Yin crevice:【WDQK】Chapter 320 – The Seal is Broken References Category:Index Category:Locations Category:Great Yan Empire Category:Mountains Category:Great Desolate Province Category:Ghastly Puppet City Category:Xuan Region Category:East Xuan Continent